The present invention relates to a computer system and a method of managing a single name space (GNS: Global Name Space) and, for instance, can be suitably applied to a computer system comprising a plurality of NAS (Network Attached System) servers applying the GNS technology.
Conventionally, technology for unifying file systems distributed to a plurality of NASes for a user by managing such plurality of NASes with a GNS (that is, by making it appear to be a single NAS) has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-234568; “Patent Document 1”).